


Bad Taste

by PalavenGrrl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavenGrrl/pseuds/PalavenGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Taste

"Can someone explain to me how in the hell I didn't know and just where he hides a blade that size?" I grin, hoisting myself onto the table.

Garrus takes a seat beside me, mandibles tight, harmonics flat as he speaks.

"To take a page from your book Shepard. I didn't know he could move that fast. When you think about it..."

He's cut off by Chakwas. "If I didn't know any better Commander, I'd say you enjoyed it."

I know better than to wag my tongue around Karin so I say nothing as she bitches about me not knowing my own limits while slathering Medi-gel across my knuckles. 

Wincing, I lie down after she cut away what remains of my over shirt and tee to deal with the cuts on my back.

"Shepard, I'm sorry, I didn't realize … You know, you didn't have to save me back there," Garrus offers.

Chuckling I respond. "Really? It sure in the hell looked like you needed saving."

A slap to the back of the head ends my laughter as Karin closes the deep lacerations that cover me from shoulder to hip.

I'm laughing but it wasn't funny when things were going down. Laughter is just an easy way to deal with what happened.

To tell the truth, I was shocked.

Hell, we were both shocked.

The shit that happened tonight was beyond comprehension.

I have to ask, "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

Garrus's harmonics shift as he answers. "It was a joke, someone told it to me and I just thought…"

We both look up as the Med bay doors open.

"Garrus, if you tell anyone else that shit not even Shepard will be able to save you."

Even I am taken aback as Joker storms out of the room.

"What the hell. Look, you know I usually wouldn't ask but just what did you say to him?" I ask, grabbing his hand.

He speaks quietly, "I was telling him this joke. How does an Alliance pilot get Vrolik's?"

I blink, then shrug "All right. So how does an Alliance pilot get Vrolik's?"

He pauses for a moment, then goes on. "His mother was a whore in a glass factory."

It's hard to hold the laugh and with a snort I answer, "Yeah that's enough to piss him off?


End file.
